The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming systems and methods that present centrally determined and non-centrally determined games and, more particularly, to a unified gaming machine that is configurable to present both centrally determined and non-centrally determined games.
Conventionally, many Class II game systems conduct a wagering game based on a bingo game or a bingo-like game. Class II bingo-like games include pull-tab games, lotteries, punch boards, tip jars, and instant bingo, among others. In a bingo-based wagering game, a game system provides a bingo card to a player in exchange for a wager. The bingo card is typically generated at random and is evaluated against a randomly-drawn ball call. The evaluation determines whether the player wins and, if so, determines a payout. Class III games include traditional non-bingo-based casino games, such as, for example, slot machines, blackjack, roulette, and craps, among others. Legal definitions of gaming classes I, II, and III are found in the Indian Gaming Regulatory Act of 1988, section 2703 (25 U.S.C. § 2703).
In certain game systems, although a bingo game is the basis for the wagering game, the presentation of the wagering game to the player varies greatly with respect to a traditional bingo game. For example, certain game systems present the wagering game and results as a reel-based slot machine, where winning patterns on a given bingo card are displayed as winning patterns on the reels of the slot machine. Such a presentation leverages the appeal of slot machines to players, while remaining in a Class II gaming environment.
The distinction between Class II and Class III games is particularly relevant in Native American casinos, where Class II games are permitted, but operation of Class III games is generally limited and require permission from the state in which the casino is located (e.g., tribal-state compact). Class II and Class III games are conventionally manufactured in distinct gaming machines. As a result, casinos desiring to operate Class III machines in addition to Class II machines traditionally must have both types of machines on the gaming floor.